


Changing Breeze

by juwude



Series: an unlikely trio [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/F, M/M, i think i tagged everything but i could be wrong, none of the romantic relationships are really a focal point tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juwude/pseuds/juwude
Summary: As a servant to the goddess, Fi's always had her life and personality planned out for her. But something changes.





	Changing Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> *NOTES ABT THIS FIC/AU  
> -Fi and Link find Ghirahim barely alive on the surface and decide everyone deserves a second chance. Fi stays out of the master sword due to wanting to learn more about emotions and what life is like  
> -Its really just, Fi's life only its gone much differently  
> -Later Fi goes from her normal colors to her queen of fairies recolor from hw legends if you want a color reference  
> -Fi doesnt really. speak humanly but i didnt wanna deal w/ calling it something else so essentially its her sounds she always makes but it translates to their regular language when its spoken since everyone seems to understand her just fine in game  
> -She makes these little chime sounds for various emotions, like soft bells ringing when shes happy  
> -Ghirahim and Fi have kind of, basic sword forms for themselves they can transform into when they dont have a proper vessel like how Fi had the master sword. is that a canon thing? what even is the goddess sword from the beginning, the master sword only undeveloped? i dont know. i havent finished skyward sword. i probably should have before writing this but i didnt  
> -No paying attention to canon we die like men.

Momentarily, she thinks about how she didn’t feel this way before. 

 

When she was first awoken, she felt things, sure. But they were muted, nowhere near the level she feels the same things now.

 

 _How in the world did I keep such a calm head in here before?_ she wonders, sleeves holding tightly onto Link’s arm as he balances and pushes the stone sphere forward over the lava.

 

What an awful, dangerous place. Luckily, they didn’t need to go through the amount they first had to reach their destination.

 

“Fi,” Ghirahim pipes up from behind her, “you’re hovering.”

 

She stares directly at him, looks down at her floating legs, and looks back to him.

 

“Why yes, I am.” She retorts, causing the other sword spirit to roll his eyes.

 

“You know I that's not what I'm talking about.”

 

She pointedly ignores him and doesn’t release Link until he’s safely on solid ground.

 

“Please remind me why it was necessary to visit the most dangerous of temples again?” Fi asks for at least the third time, hovering closer as Link nears more lava.

 

“I promised the fairies from the spring I’d bring them more ‘treasures’ from Skyloft.” Link repeats, seeming fine with saying it as many times as needed. 

 

Ah, yes. The fairies from the earth spring had taken quite a liking to a Remlit charm attached to his money pouch. They swarmed, asking all kinds of questions and then begging Link to bring them more things to look at from Skyloft.

 

They’re quite… cute. Neither of them could manage to say no.

 

She hovers at his side closely, watching as he leans down to pocket a bomb flower. She can practically feel Ghirahim’s second eye roll of the last 5 minutes from behind her, followed by an exasperated “He DID survive fighting my old master, you know. And saving the world.”

 

“That does not make him invincible.” She responds, keeping Link in her line of sight.

 

Ghirahim sighs. “He’s made it through this place before and came out fine. I mean, he was barely scorched when I found him.”

 

Another thing she hadn’t felt before- the want to share her thoughts. Whenever something began to bother her, or she thought she needed to explain herself, she found she couldn’t really stop from talking.

 

“Last time we were here I did not feel such strong… anxiety. I feel the need to keep a close eye on him.” She admits, and Ghirahim shrugs.

 

“Can’t argue with that, I suppose.”

 

\------

“Aww, this is where I assaulted you that one time. Good memories.”

 

“Are they really? I remember you failed miserably to ‘let off steam’.”

 

“I don’t need your reminder, Fi.”

 

\------

 

The second they step into the goddess spring, Fi forgets all of her previous dislike for this place. Once they make it up the stairs, she floats over to the edge of the walkway and drags her heeled foot over the surface of the water.

 

She takes a moment to appreciate the ripples it creates before stepping forward onto it and taking a few experimental twirls before beginning to glide around. Faintly, she hears Link’s soft laugh.

 

“I think she’s changed her mind about coming here.”

 

If they say anything else, she misses it. Completely letting herself become absorbed in her favorite part of these stressful visits, she focuses on her own mental tune to dance to.

 

A fairy flies by her face and offers a pleased “Hello!” to which she responds to with a smile.

 

Taking a long jump followed by a landing twirl, Fi starts really getting into her routine. A spin here, a pause there, a-

 

A loud splash startles her out of her trance, and she turns to face where the sound came from.

 

Oh.

 

Link flings himself up out of the water, gasping and wiping the water from his face. The second he has the air back in his lungs he spins to stare accusingly at Ghirahim, who’s doing an awful job at trying to hide his mirth after shoving Link into the water.

 

Link’s wet hat slips off his head and falls into the spring with a loud slap and Ghirahim begins shaking with silent laughter.

 

And that’s her cue.

 

“Oh skychild,” Ghirahim lilts. “you must be more careful. Really, such a clutz.”  Before Link can say anything, Fi is at his side and offering her sleeve to him, which he graciously accepts.

 

“In your own words, I suggest you ‘fuck off.’” She comments blandly as one of the fairies flies over and tugs Link’s hat out of the water. Another one joins in to try and wring it out.

 

Ghirahim lets out a mock gasp, holding his hand to his chest. Link snorts.

 

“Oooh, Fi, such naughty words!”

 

He moves closer, and she foolishly does not move back. He’s got this smile that says ‘I’m not quite done being mischievous’ that should have set her off, but doesn’t.

 

“Good girls like you shouldn’t talk like that.” He whispers, and if she could she’d roll her eyes. She usually doesn’t notice when it happens, but she vaguely notices she’s letting off those annoyed chimes again.

 

Link turns back around just in time to watch Ghirahim flick out his long tongue and rake it up her cheek.

 

If her eye could twitch, it would.

 

“Ah, master. I have discovered what ‘disgust’ feels like.” She deadpans, barely noticing that the chimes have raised in volume considerably.

 

“Ghirahim, stop antagonizing Fi.”

 

“Am I not helping her on her quest for emotions?”

 

“Ghirahim.”

 

\------

Fi wraps her sleeve-like metal arms around Ghirahim’s head and shoulders, pressing him into her and squeezing tightly. He blinks a few times.

 

“Oh, Fi my dear, are you finally realizing my appeal?” He finally coos out, playfully resting a hand over the sleeve.

 

“I am attempting to do the move Zelda described as ‘strangling’. However, it seems due to my lack of hands, I cannot.” She responds, disappointment evident in her voice.

 

“Wow, thanks.” Ghirahim deadpans, dropping his hand.

 

Link tries his best to hide the fact he’s laughing, but based on the stare Ghirahim is boring into the hero’s back the attempt it isn’t fooling him.

 

\------

Sometimes when they defy Zelda’s ban of Ghirahim being in Skyloft and sneak him in anyways, Fi wanders.

 

Only at night, of course, when Link is conked out in his bed with Ghirahim at his side, the other sword spirit insisting he only sleeps because he enjoys the act.

 

Tonight, she finds her way to the graveyard.

 

It wasn’t on purpose. She aimlessly roamed, lost in her own thoughts until she bumps her leg into the gravestone of a long gone resident of Skyloft. It catches her attention, so she stops. Tucking her legs under her, she settles down in front of it. She looks at the bouquet of wilting flowers left laid down on the packed dirt, watching how the petals sway slightly in the breeze.

 

She doesn’t know the etiquette of visiting a grave, much less one she has no attachment to. That wasn’t something the goddess taught her. She doesn’t even know why she stopped here.

 

Maybe it’s something to do with the fact that Link celebrated his birthday today, and the realization he was growing older hit her like a well placed strike from Demise himself.

 

She only realizes how long she’s been there staring at the grave lost in her thoughts when Ghirahim plops himself down at her side and startles her out of them. She looks up and over at him, noticing the sun is starting to rise.

 

“You’re a big kid Fi- you do know what death is, don’t you?” Ghirahim teases, running his finger over the wrapping of the bouquet.

 

“Of course I do.” Fi responds, turning back to resume staring. It’s silent for a few moments before she shifts uncomfortably, unable to stop herself.

 

“What will you do when Ma-, Link, dies?” She asks suddenly, and Ghirahim hums in consideration.

 

“What about you?” He asks, dodging the question completely. She let’s it slide.

 

“Go back to sleep. I’ve already been putting off the inevitable.”

 

She isn’t pleased about it. From her time in resting, she sees the world around her as the master sword would. It was uneventful, simply feeling a sense of duty and not much else towards what happened around her. Now that she had seen the world through her own eyes, had experienced it’s wonders and it’s people, she didn’t want to separate from it.

 

Being outside the master sword was so wonderful.

 

She looks over to Ghirahim, who looks sollum and lost in his own thoughts of what came after Link.

 

Overcome with a feeling of loneliness, a want to be comforted and to comfort, she leans up and wraps her sleeves around Ghirahim’s head and presses him close to her.

 

“Trying to strangle me again? How ferocious.” Ghirahim teases, but she knows he understands what it really is. He reaches a hand up and rests it over her sleeve.

 

They sit there in silence until the sun rises.

 

“You’re so cold.”

 

“I am made of metal.”

 

\------

Sneaking Ghirahim into Skyloft was starting to become a routine.

 

Each time, Link would stuff Ghirahim’s blade away and swear back and forth to Zelda that he left Ghirahim waiting on the surface.

 

The issue with this was they had to deal with a moody Ghirahim who couldn’t leave Link’s room or speak too loudly. Unless it was nighttime and even then, they had to be extremely careful of patrolling knights or sleepless residents.

 

Ghirahim is thrumming his fingers along the bedpost, clearly irritated. Link had left them in his room to make a run to the bazaar for supplies for when they went back down to the surface. Fi volunteered to stay behind to keep an eye on her fellow sword spirit and hopefully keep him entertained enough that he wouldn’t freak out from boredom and get them busted.

 

Fi slips her heels off and settles beside him on the bed, and suddenly he narrows his eyes in consideration.

 

“Fi?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You take off your heels.”

 

“That is correct.”  


“So how much else of you is clothing and not your body?”

 

She’s quiet for a moment, considering that question.

 

“... I’m actually not sure.”

 

\------

Link returns with a bag full of potions and a newly repaired shield and opens the door to come face to face with one of Ghirahim’s hands pulling insistently at the bottom of Fi’s dress which does not move in the slightest while the other hand pinches and feels around on her legs.

 

She stands in front of him while he sits on the bed, expression of intrigue probably mirroring Ghirahim’s.

 

“Um.”

 

Ghirahim’s head snaps up at the sound, before he sees who it is and sighs in relief.

 

“Perfect timing. Get over here and help us figure out which is clothing and which is part of her body.”

 

“It’s quite interesting,” Fi comments absentmindedly, “that the goddess seems to have given me only one article of real clothing- my heels.”

 

She hears Link snort before closing the door behind him and making his way over.

 

\------

Link turns 22, drinks some odd drink gifted to him by Groose and kisses Ghirahim square on the lips that night.

 

They (sort of) talk, Link insisting he just had a spur of confidence, and end up kissing a lot more before Link passes out in the man’s arms.

 

“Fi?”

 

“Yes?”  


“Am I dreaming?” He asks, looking just as shocked as he was when Link first kissed him, and Fi leans against him.

 

“100% awake.” She says, and he slumps over on her.

 

“Wow.” He breathes, and the rest of the night is quiet minus Link’s small snores.

 

\-----

The next morning, there’s a lot more talking and a lot more kissing. Fi may not pay attention to most of it, but she pays a lot of attention to how happy they both are afterwards.

 

It makes her feel happy too.

 

\------

Due to Zelda’s ‘No Ghirahim Allowed’ rule (that Fi is almost positive will never be redacted) in Skyloft and both of them refusing to leave Ghirahim behind, they spend most of their time on the surface.

 

Between wandering aimlessly, laughing together, visiting various friends, and helping with the construction efforts of the few Skyloftians who ventured down to make homes on the surface, Fi rarely found a dull moment.

 

Shacks become houses, houses become a small village and Fi feels delight at seeing them all thrive. Time flies by, without a single day passing that she doesn’t enjoy.

 

Maybe that’s why she doesn’t realize how old Link has gotten until he begins struggling to keep up with their usual activities.

 

\------

Link starts having issues in his left leg, which puts an end to their endless wandering on the surface and getting lost constantly.

 

Around then is when Zelda finally allows Ghirahim into Skyloft. Not that he didn’t come in before, but her official permission meant no more sneaking around at night and, even if it’s forever later, her acceptance.

 

“Ah, your grace.” He says, sounding pleased. “I knew you’d come around to adore me eventually.”

 

That almost gets him banned again.

 

This also made life much easier on Link. Despite his love for the surface, the trips back and forth were starting to wear him out and any house on the surface would have to be constructed first and paid for.

 

“I’m perfectly content here.” He insists when Fi offers to find someone who could help build a house down below.

 

Fi can tell Ghirahim tries not to let it bother him, parading around as usual and being just as affectionate as they were when Link was younger.

 

She likes seeing them when they’re together. They both look so happy.

 

\------

Ghirahim catches her when she analyzes Link in his sleep.

 

He doesn’t say anything, just watches her while she finishes her processing before leaning back up. Even after all this time, she can’t help herself.

 

“I wish to find a timeframe where his passing is most likely to occur.” She admits.

 

“How morbid.” He murmurs. They don’t talk after that, instead sitting on the large bed and watching the sunrise from the window while Link snores softly next to them.

 

“I have a date I believe it will be on.” Fi comments. Ghirahim doesn’t ask when. She doesn’t offer to share.

 

\------

She has to be sealed back up before that time can come. Only by the hand of the hero, apparently, should the sword of the goddess be put away to rest.

 

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” Ghirahim deadpans. “and I’ve listened to some very stupid things in my time.”

 

He’s repeatedly voiced his disdain for the rule, complaining and insulting it enough for the both of them. Fi’s managed to never say it aloud, afraid to, but he knows she hates it just as much.

 

She’s always found the world to be beautiful in so many ways. She still does. But now, when she appreciates them, she feels a tightness in her chest she’d never felt before.

 

\------

The night before she’s put back to sleep, she wanders again.

 

It’d become less frequent, having mapped every inch of Skyloft in her memory by now and preferring to spend her time by Link assisting him.

 

She just floats, trying to focus on something other than the flurry of emotions rushing through her. Coincidentally, she’s knocked out of her thoughts when her foot hits something. Something hard and rock.

 

A grave.

 

 _Somehow I always end up here_ , she muses. Instead of kneeling by the graves again, she drops her feet to the ground and walks to the edge of Skyloft. Settling her legs beneath her, she sits down and stares off over the clouds. She watches each of them shift and move until the sun begins to peek over them.

 

Ghirahim finds her there. Wordlessly, he sits next to her and dangles his legs over the side.

 

Her throat feels constricted. She knows with her anatomy, it’s impossible to cry. But if she had to imagine what being brought to tears felt like, she’d think it was this.

 

She opens her mouth once, then twice in an attempt to chase down words to say. _There’s so much_ , she realizes, _there’s so much I want to say_.

 

But she can’t manage to even get one word out.

 

Ghirahim leans over silently, resting his head on her shoulder. She suddenly realizes she’s shaking. She’s shaking and she can’t manage stop.

 

What a new, horrible feeling.

 

“Fi!” She hears Link call, distantly. “It’s time.” She isn’t sure how long they’ve been there, just sitting, and she can’t bring herself to be curious enough to find out.

 

Fi gets up. Ghirahim doesn’t.

 

“I’m going to miss you.” Ghirahim admits. He doesn’t look at her.

 

She doesn’t look back.

 

“And I, you.”

 

She’s still shaking by time she makes it to Link.

 

\------

“You have brought me happiness, and so much more.” Fi says, voice surprisingly calm even to herself. “My mission has been fulfilled. It was completed long ago, but you indulged my fantasy of living a life. For that, I could not be more grateful.”

 

Link’s smiling, but he’s got tears running down his cheeks and he’s sniffling.

 

“Come here, Fi.” He holds out his arms, and she tries not to fling herself into them too fast. His hand strokes down her metal hair, pressing her close.

 

He pulls back slightly, and Fi wishes he didn’t.

 

“I couldn’t have asked for a better companion.” He whispers, holding her sleeves, and leans upward to press a kiss to her forehead. Fi presses closer for a moment, steeling herself, before pulling back.

 

Link pulls out the master sword, and Fi moves herself inside.

 

And she’s put back to sleep.

 

\------

She sees a lot.

 

But she’s never been good at paying attention when it’s like this.

 

So she sleeps.

 

\------

When she wakes up properly next, it’s completely unfamiliar. She wonders how much time has passed.

 

Taking a moment to assess her surroundings, she makes mental notes of things. The biggest change, it seems, is that the master sword has been relocated.

 

A quick search around confirms the suspicion that nobody is around. She doesn’t remember if that was a common thing, since her last solid memory was the pedestal at Skyloft. Before, she had been essentially at the heart of a town. This was completely empty, minus herself.

 

Her thoughts on Skyloft, she thinks about her companions.

 

There’s a yank in her chest that startles her. It’s painful, and when she tries to wash it away with good memories of her old friendships it only gets worse.

 

 _Loneliness,_ she realizes. _I’m feeling loneliness._

 

She’d never had to feel alone before. Not since figuring out emotions and living a life of her own. She’d always had Link or Ghirahim at her side, or known they were nearby and had no reason to be lonely.

 

Her chest aches. The sound of their happy laughter and banter plays vividly in her mind, only worsening the ache.

 

What an awful, awful feeling.

 

\------

She finds the Zelda of this time in battle, and lends her aid quickly. After securing her safety and explaining that she was a servant of the goddess sent to help the hero, she meets this times hero.

 

This Link smiles politely at her, and Zelda talks about how they discovered he was the hero and something else but she’s not paying attention, because something isn’t right.

 

In fact, something is very wrong.

 

While she had no interaction with any other heroes then her own, each had a feeling about them. When she met or was wielded for the first time by the hero, she could sense the hero’s soul. It was the one telltale feature she’d had over all this time to know that things were going right, and a secret comfort of hers.

 

This Link lacked that feeling.

 

She does not say so. She doesn’t think she can.

 

\------

She thinks the giant, beautiful castle is a new thing, but without any solid memories of the past she can’t prove that.

 

Really, though, that’s the case with most everything she comes across.

 

\------

Fi offers support in all battles, taking to the front lines to feel useful and get her mind off of how this Link awkwardly denied her offer to serve as his sword until they reached the master sword. Her metallic body made her a fast moving blunt force object, not to mention when she shifts to her sword form to slash through enemies.

 

Zelda is polite, much less playful than the one she knew. She offers Fi a kind smile each time they meet eyes, and Fi always nods or smiles back.

 

Link hasn’t tried to really interact with her too much. He makes small talk when she’s nearby, but does not seek her out or really talk to her otherwise.

 

She’s kind of glad for that. Even if he does not hold the soul she knew, his too familiar face looking at her with nothing but formalities makes her chest start hurt again.

 

\------

It’s a routine fight with Cia’s army when she hears it.

 

“That demon lord dude is such a pain.” One of the injured infantrymen complains loudly, another beside him nodding in agreement.

 

“Demon lord?” She asks before she can even think about it, causing the man to jump slightly at her sudden question and the speed she turned towards him.

 

“Some dude calling himself that is in Cia’s army. We’ve fought him once or twice, he isn’t easy to take down.”

 

“What did he look like?” She presses the soldier who thinks nothing of her rather intense interest and hums to himself for a moment.

 

“White hair, makeup, bright red cape thing? Yeah.” He nods to himself.

 

He opens his mouth as if to say more, but Fi’s already flying off full speed. She has no idea where he is or why he’s with Cia, but that doesn’t stop her from going as fast as she could.

 

She vaguely registers she’s chiming loud enough to alert Cia herself who isn’t even on the battlefield with all the racket she’s making. She doesn’t care.

 

She finds him in the middle of a base, surrounded by boboblins. Without hesitation, she shoves past them and throws her full weight onto Ghirahim. She didn’t even think about it. Which probably wasn’t her best idea, considering she knocks them both to the ground with that move.

 

Ghirahim wheezes, holding his stomach that took the brunt of her weight as she throws her sleeves around him. Nobody else in the base moves, probably too confused to think about attacking the intruder. Especially when he wraps his arms around her and holds her right back.

 

She pulls back to look him over to find everything just the same. It’s comforting in ways she can’t hope to explain.

 

“I’m awake.” She blurts, which earns her a snort. The sound makes her chest feel warm, and if she had to breathe she’d be breathless.

 

“Yes, I’ve noticed.”

 

Hylia, how she’s missed that voice. Floating off of him, she eagerly grabs his hand and begins pulling him back towards the entrance of the base, already mentally preparing her explanation of who he was and why he was with her now. Ghirahim looks at her with vague confusion, before a few steps in he realizes her intentions.

 

He tugs his arm out of her sleeves, and she tilts her head in confusion.

 

“The woman, Cia, summoned me. I’m bound to her until she releases me or is dealt with.” He explains. Fi stares at him for a moment, processing this information.

 

“I’ll join you, then.” She decides without hesitation.

 

“Not happening.” Ghirahim frowns, crossing his arms.

 

“I do not wish to fight you.” She argues.

 

“And I’m not having you end up on the wrong side of things.” He argues right back, and Fi can tell she’d already lost this argument. It wasn’t like the playful ones they had when Ghirahim teased Fi but fully intended to let her do as she pleased. He has an expression of dead seriousness on his face that she’d never seen before.

 

It doesn’t suit him. Eager to have it gone, she reaches back out again, wrapping around his head like old times.

 

“I will… do my best to not encounter you on the battlefield.” Fi says softly, the ache in her chest coming back at full force.

 

“And I, you.” He swears, and Fi gives him one last squeeze before releasing him and speeding back the way she came. Every bit further from him hurts, but she forces herself forward.

 

\------

She doesn’t run into Ghirahim at all after that. Not even when they finally defeat Cia.

 

\------

 

Zelda offers her a pleased smile. “Now that the threat is defeated, you don’t need to stay here should that not be what you want.”

 

 _Believe me, I don’t want to._ Fi thinks, nodding her head politely.

 

“Stories say you sleep within the master sword, so perhaps you would prefer to go back to rest.”

 

_I want to do that even less._

 

Zelda fiddles with her hair, a nervous tick Fi notices that stuck with her soul.

 

“I apologize, I’m unsure what to offer a servant of the goddess in the way of thanks and acknowledgement without coming off as rude, or sounding like I wish for you to leave.” She rambles slightly, trying to combat an awkward silence that might form in a way that further reminds Fi of the old Zelda.

 

If she didn’t wish to find Ghirahim as much as she does, she would consider staying just to get to know this Zelda better. She regrets her lack of personal time spent with her own.

 

\------

When she takes her leave, Zelda is the only one who comes to personally send her off.

 

“Again, I can’t thank you enough for your assistance.” She says, a kind smile on her lips. “You turned the tide of battle many times in our favor.”

 

“You are quite the capable warrior yourself, your grace. I have no doubt that you will be a wonderful and prosperous ruler.” She says with a bow, causing Zelda to flush a light pink.

 

She moves to leave, and Zelda calls out one last time.

 

“Should you ever wish, our doors are wide open for you.” She promises, the pink still staining her cheeks. Fi offers her a kind smile and a nod before turning to the gate to continue on her way.

 

Maybe one day, when she’s refound her companion she’ll take Zelda up on that offer. No doubt Ghirahim would be curious about her as well.

 

\------

She does not go back to watch over the master sword, despite what she tells Zelda. What she does is more of a gathering information and a search for Ghirahim mixed together.

 

A few millennium have passed, she discovers. It’s hard to come by information on past heroes outside of the castle, and she regrets not looking through their archives before departing. Anything else is told in old tales from village elders or in scattered books from old local libraries. She comes by enough, however, to figure out about how long it had been since she’d been awake.

 

Fi asks whoever she comes across if they’d seen a young looking man with white hair and possibly a bright red cape, but so far has no leads.

 

It doesn’t deter her even slightly.

 

\------

She finds him, but not in the way she hoped she would.

 

Thinking back, she doesn’t remember him having such awful luck. Must be a recent development.

 

\------

Making up her mind was easy. Perhaps the easiest decision she’s ever made.

 

 _You’re going to regret this_ , a voice in her head chimes.

 

 _Maybe_ , she replies, and makes her way right into the castle of Ganondorf.

 

\------

Getting in front of Ganondorf to make her case was surprisingly easy.

 

“I’ve abandoned the goddess’ orders. Her wants no longer match my own.” She states simply, and bows before the man without hesitation. “I still have a connection to the master sword. If you would have me, I will pinpoint it’s location even if it is moved and lead you there, my lord.”

 

He’s understandably hesitant. He must think she’s no real threat in the middle of all of his forces, and ultimately accepts with a warning of keeping an eye on her. She raises no issue with this, and rises with grace.

 

She floats over to Ghirahim’s side when Ganondorf dismisses her. There’s a plethora of emotions crossing his face, and a few times he looks ready to explode.

 

He doesn’t, though, and Fi has a feeling he knows the answer to any question he could ask her.

 

\------

A few weeks in, and she can tell the goddess has realized and accepted what she’s done. Each day, her connection to the master sword dwindles and she’s noticed her bright blue hue is fading down to a lighter shade.

 

After a full month, it’s apparent to anyone who sees her with previous knowledge of her appearance that something has changed. She’s faded to another blue entirely, and it still doesn’t seem finished.

 

When Ghirahim finds her watching the sunrise on one of the castle balconies she decides to finally bring it up properly.

 

“The goddess has recognized my betrayal.” She says casually as Ghirahim sits down next to her and dangles his legs through the bars of the fencing.

 

“Is that so?” He doesn’t look at her. She’s known him long enough to know why.

 

“I feel my connection to the master sword dwindling. Before, I could sense it’s location vividly. Now, it’s faint.” She continues. He doesn’t respond, staring out over the trees.

 

There’s her cue.

 

“This was my decision.” She states firmly, and Ghirahim flinches. Even after all this time, she found him incredibly easy to read.

 

“If we hadn’t been friends, there would have been no reason for you to switch sides and betray Her.” He says, sounding angry. But not at her.

 

“Perhaps.” Fi agrees. “But if we had not become friends, you would have died in that forest and would have missed out on everything we’ve been through. Do you regret the times we’ve had?”

 

He takes a sharp inhale. “You know I’d never-”

 

She smiles and cuts him off. “Then do not regret this. My decision was made, and it was acknowledged. I’m sure the goddess will have a replacement for me in no time.”

 

“And how do you feel about that?” He asks, finally turning to look at her.

 

She considers that for a moment.

 

Ever since she was first created, she had a clear path set ahead of her. Life was uninteresting. But ever since she strayed from what was made for her, she’d felt something amazing. Something that breathed air into her nonexistent lungs.

 

“I feel… free.”

 

She turns back to the sunrise, taking in the sight she’s come to adore.

 

“I’m free.”

 

\------

“So, what’s this Link like?” He eventually asks, and she hums in consideration.

  
“Through all my years, despite only interacting with ours, each hero has always had the same feeling about them. A feeling that this one lacks.”   


He raises an eyebrow, and Fi’s face settles into a frown.

  
“Even now, when I think about him or when we fight him, something isn’t right. When he reaches the master sword, I don’t believe it will accept him. I don’t think he’s the hero.”

  
“So you think the goddess made a mistake?” He asks, looking unsure. She shakes her head no.   
  
“I think the people made a mistake that the goddess does not feel is her duty to correct.”   


\------

As hard as she tries, it’s impossible to avoid people she knew from the fight against Cia. Often, soldiers gape at her and yell out in confusion or anger. Luckily, she’s managed to stay away from any main officers of Zelda’s army and Zelda herself.

 

Until now.

 

While she did intend to see Zelda again, it was not like this. The woman’s face is contorted in shock and disbelief, staring at the changed Fi currently fighting against her troops.

 

“I… I’d heard the rumors, but I never thought…” She trails off, looking hurt, and Fi for a moment regrets her decision. Then Ghirahim is at her side, yanking her away and dragging her back yelling something about Ganondorf wanting them by his side to take down some base elsewhere and she remembers why she did it.

 

It doesn’t stop the guilt, though.

 

Zelda extends her hand slightly as if to reach for Fi before Impa moves in front of her, protecting the stunned princess who refuses to take her eyes off Fi.

 

Fi can’t take her own off of Zelda until she’s out of sight.

 

\------

They end up being some of Ganondorf’s most prestigious officers. They’re the ones he entrusts with scouting out areas and searching for potential allies. His favoritism to them would be flattering should he be anyone else, but it means nothing to her coming from him.

 

Today is one of those days, in a dense forest they trudge through trying to find the area that Ganondorf had described when she feels it.

 

It freezes her dead in her tracks, causing Ghirahim to turn back and look at her confused. He says something, but she doesn’t hear it.

 

She knows that feeling.

 

She _knows_ that feeling.

 

It sends her back with a rush- and for a moment all she sees is warm days on the surface and late nights in a familiar bedroom and even more familiar laughter. The feeling of a kiss pressed to her forehead and wrinkly hands holding her sleeves.

 

“That feeling…” She breathes, looking around them slowly trying to pinpoint its location.

 

“Is it an ambush?” Ghirahim asks lowly, moving closer to her. She doesn’t answer, just continues to look around intently before stopping and pointing at a bush a little ways away.

 

“You, in the bushes. Come out.”

 

Ghirahim spins towards where she points, taking on a defensive stance. The bush shakes a little before a girl in green emerges with a pair of crossbows- one pointed at each of them.

 

It doesn’t phase her even a little, because she knows that soul.

 

“What are you _doing_!?” Ghirahim hisses from behind her as she moves forwards towards the girl, who narrows her eyes.

 

“Stay where you are, villian!” She demands.

 

Fi complies and stops, only to drop her feet down to the floor. She can feel Ghirahim’s confusion from behind her, but doesn’t look back. She keeps her eyes on the girl before them before dropping down on one knee and bowing her head.

 

“Fi!?” She hears her companion ask, but all of her focus is on the person before her.  


“Hero, there you are.” She says, and can hear the relief in her own voice. The girl’s stance falters, eyes widening.

 

“You can tell?”

  
“Have you finally lost it?!” Ghirahim’s voice is shrill as he gawks at his companion, and in any other situation she would have found it amusing.

 

“I am a former servant of the goddess. While my powers have waned, I would know the soul of the one I served anywhere.” She insists, and gives a sharp look to Ghirahim. “I would know them anywhere. I knew the people were wrong.”

 

“What do you mean?” The real hero asks, lowering her crossbows. Fi feels a wave of nostalgia rush over her. Link had always been so quick to trust. Ghirahim must have felt the same, because he immediately looks irritated at her actions.

 

“Weapons back up!” He snaps. “This could be a trick, for all you know.”

 

“A-ah, right!” She quickly points her crossbows back up before faltering again when he slaps his hands over his mouth. Fi smiles wider then she has in years, and notices she’s letting off bell sounds again. They’re light and happy, a tone she hasn’t heard in a long time.

 

“Forgive him. We are old companions of one of the hero incarnations. You two are... very alike.” Fi stands again, feet hovering back off the ground.

 

“Woah… that’s so cool!” She blurts. “I always believed my grandma when she told me I was the hero, but like, to get confirmation of that! Woah!”

 

She moves forward, completely trusting of them yet again. Momentarily, Fi thinks about the Link with Zelda compared to the girl before her. They’re nothing alike.

 

It sends a flurry of emotions through her. The bells get louder.

 

\------

Her name is Linkle. Within a few hours, she learns Linkle’s entire life story- from her twin she was apparently separated from at birth (Fi thinks she can name who that is easily) to her cuccoo farm to her compass that proved she was the hero.

 

Fi doesn’t recognize it and doesn’t think it really means much, but she doesn’t dare say that when Linkle runs her fingers over it lovingly.

 

After Linkle tells her story, Fi tells theirs and explains what their current situation is and what Linkle’s is as the hero.

 

“So… to recap, the twin I was separated from is alive and currently seen as the fabled hero, despite that hero being me? And now, I’ve met the master sword’s former spirit who left the goddess’ side recently and a demon lord who were my closest friends in one of my last lives? Who are also currently sworn to Ganondorf?”

 

Fi nods.

 

“That is _so_ cool.”

 

Ghirahim snorts loudly, and it earns a laugh out of Fi as well. “You’re taking it amazingly well.” He remarks, earning him a large smile.

 

“I’ve always dealt with people telling me I wasn’t really the hero like grandmother said, so I’m almost not surprised that they got the wrong twin. Also, I’m still a little in shock so I’m kind of just going with it.” She admits. Fi laughs again, loudly, and Ghirahim cracks a smile.

 

She wonders if the bells get irritating to hear. If they do, neither of them say so when they continue to ring.

 

\------

While they were warned of Linkle’s bad sense of direction and ability to get lost easily, Fi wasn’t too worried. Going off the path was regular when trying to guess where you were, after all.

 

But this... was not what she expected.

 

Ghirahim puts his face in his hands as Fi stares at the twilight kingdom before them. She has no idea how they managed to stumble upon the lost realm. According to all records, when the queen broke the only known entrance the realm was by all means closed off to the world. Some people spent lifetimes looking for a way in, and they had wandered in purely by accident.

 

“Well,” Fi begins as Linkle rushes in to help the queen of twilight in her battle. “She _did_ warn she has a bad sense of direction.”

 

“Bad sense of direction doesn’t usually lead to entering realms that’ve been unreachable for years.” Ghirahim sighs, pressing his fingers to his temples. It kind of reminds Fi of when they used to get lost in the forest on the surface, only this made much less sense and it was with Linkle.

 

“We need to talk, though, now that we have a moment.” Ghirahim states, getting Fi’s attention. “I’m still tied to Ganondorf and it’s getting painful to be this far from him, but there’s no way we can return now.”

 

He has a point. It seemed straightforward- rush to get to the princess, explain that Link wasn’t the hero, and help Linkle save Hyrule. Except they were two known enemies to the crown with an unknown cucco farm girl.

 

They couldn’t return to Ganondorf and leave Linkle on her own. There was no way she’d make it there on her own and if she did, she couldn’t convince them on her own. Taking her back with them was no option either, Fi was sure Ganondorf would know his greatest enemy at the slightest glance. No lie could push through the aura she gave off that really told them who she was.

 

The Hyrulian forces know who she is- which is going to help or hinder them. While she can back up the argument of who Linkle is, she is a traitor and unlikely to be trusted.

 

“This is more difficult then anticipated.” She blurts, and Ghirahim snorts.

 

“We never were known for thinking things through.”

 

\------

The queen of twilight is gorgeous. Said queen is also currently flirting with her.

 

Midna is shameless, standing incredibly close and looking at her with eyes that leave Fi struggling to find words. Fi only falls deeper in this when Midna gently picks up her sleeve and presses a kiss to it as one might kiss a hand.

 

 _Hylia, my creator, have mercy on me_ she thinks helplessly when Midna smiles softly up from her position on Fi’s sleeve.

 

Hylia does no such thing, and Fi doesn’t blame her. She can hear her chimes. She tries to ignore them. Midna’s smile only widens, releasing her hold on Fi.

 

“We must meet again. Then, I can thank you properly for your assistance here today.” She says softly, words meant only for Fi, and she knows Midna doesn’t mean to simply thank her for her help on the battlefield. She’s very okay with that.

 

“Yes, we must.” She manages to get out, and Midna looks even more pleased before bidding her goodbye.

 

Later, when they’ve left the twilight realm and Linkle is sleeping on the grass next to their fire for the night she asks,

 

“Was this how you and Link had felt?” without even thinking.

 

Ghirahim gets a faraway look in his eyes for a minute. She knows what he’s going through, and doesn’t interrupt.

 

“... Yeah. It is.” He responds eventually.

 

She smiles, leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder.

 

“What a wonderful feeling.”

 

He hums in agreement.

 

\------

When they finally reach the location of the master sword, the place is untouched.

 

“Wow.” Ghirahim comments blandly. “We managed to wander into all the wrong places, including another realm entirely, yet they didn’t manage to beat us here.”

 

There’s a laugh pulling at Linkle’s lips threatening to break free. She manages to hold it back and clears her throat.

 

“I’m not surprised.” Fi admits. “Without my knowledge as the goddess’ servant, the only hints they have for the location are written in old texts- and even then, there’s only a 40% chance of each text they could have containing the correct location.”

 

“Ah, I haven’t heard statistics from you in a long time.” Ghirahim sighs, lost in nostalgia for a moment.

 

“There’s a high probability that Zelda and the rest of them will be here within the three days.” Fi continues. “I’m unsure if we should draw the master sword now, or wait until they arrive.”

 

“Sooo, about that.” Linkle pipes up. “I’ve never wielded a sword before in my life.”

 

She can see Ghirahim’s eye twitch.

 

Luckily for Linkle, she’s accompanied by two sword spirits. They spend the next three days transforming in and out and offering tips and training Linkle to wield a sword.

 

\------

As expected, things don’t go wonderful when the princess arrives.

 

Everyone has their weapons drawn and every one of them is pointed directly at the trio. Zelda leads, Impa close behind, and looks through Fi with a steely look.

 

“Servants of Ganon.” She says carefully, eyes narrowed. “You are foolish for trying to stand in our way here. And with so few, do you really think you can take us?”

 

Fi moves forward to kneel before the princess when an arrow gets shot at her for doing so. It bounces off her metallic body, of course, but the but the intention is enough to make Ghirahim let out a warning hiss.

 

“You truly know nothing, you-” He begins, sounding furious before Fi interrupts loudly.

 

“Ghirahim.” She warns.

 

He silences himself.

 

“Your grace.” Fi begins, bowing her head lightly. “While we may have once been followers of Ganondorf, we come with no ill intentions. As a traitor to not only you but the goddess, I have no doubt you do not believe my statement. But please, should you allow us to explain, everything shall fall into place.”

 

Zelda eyes them wearily. She says nothing, nor does she signal anyone to attack, so Fi takes it as a sign to continue.

 

“For those among us who do not know, I am the former inhabitant of the master sword. I was created with the purpose of serving the hero each time they are reborn into the world. In all my years, I have never had a doubt about who the hero is. But this time, twins were born. One contained the hero’s soul, while the other did not. They were seperated at birth by unfortunate circumstances. The hero was raised on a cucco farm, while the other was brought to Hyrule.”

 

Linkle steps forward. Link’s eyes widen when he sees her and he gasps, catching the attention of the others. All their eyes are drawn to her, understanding of what Fi was saying hitting them all at once.

 

“You… you don’t mean…?” Zelda breathes out as whispers start to fill the air between other soldiers. Impa’s gaze hardens, and she stands protectively in front of the princess.

 

“You mean to tell us that this is the real hero? Brought forward by two of Ganondorf’s pawns, who are suddenly good people?” She snaps. “Do you think we are fools?”

 

Ghirahim opens his mouth, but Fi beats him to it.

 

“Our words are untrustworthy. I understand. I can only offer what we say as truth as former companions of the hero. I would never mistake that soul.” She says. “But should that not be enough, seeing who has the ability to pull the master sword from it’s resting place shall be more than enough proof.”

 

“It could be a trap.” Impa whispers to Zelda. There’s more whispering and Fi stands patiently waiting for them to pull back and face her again.

 

“Only she shall enter with us. Unarmed. We will search her.” Zelda states, and Fi bows her head.

 

“Understood.”

 

Zelda looks over Linkle, who fiddles with one of her braids nervously.

 

“What is your name?”

 

“Oh! I’m Linkle.” She answers, hand trailing away from her hair and resting on her wrist instead. Zelda pauses for just a moment before motioning for her to follow, turning towards the entrance.

 

\------

They wait outside while the twins and the rest enter where the master sword resides.

 

Ghirahim is inspecting his nails, frowning at their current state. He looks clearly roughed up from their travels, and Fi partially understands how he feels. One of her heels broke a while back during a battle, and she mourned it for the longest time before Ghirahim went on a rant about how he had lost much more clothing than she had.

 

Next to where she hovers, Linkle’s crossbows are propped up against the wall along with a small combat knife she forgot she even had in her boots.

 

It almost got them in big trouble when they found it during the search. Fi’s surprised they managed to not be executed on the spot for it.

 

Ghirahim looks away from his nails and slumps back against the wall, huffing impatiently.

 

“How long could it possibly take for them to pull a sword out of the ground?” He complains, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the wall.

 

“There might be various measures put up to keep just anyone from reaching the chamber.” Fi muses, and Ghirahim hums.

 

“You could be right, but I personally like to think they’re just incompetent.”

 

Fi gives him a look, but the amused chimes she’s letting off betrays how she really felt about that statement.

 

\------

Linkle walks out with one hand holding Link’s, and the other holding the master sword. They both have red eyes and noses, cheeks stained with tears but they’re smiling like there’s no tomorrow.

 

Linkle pulls him over to them eagerly, and Ghirahim leans up off the wall and stands next to Fi’s hovering form.

 

“Turns out, he didn’t even think he was the hero!” Linkle exclaims. “He didn’t even want to be the hero, actually.”

 

Link offers them a sheepish smile.

 

Ghirahim lets out a huff of amusement, and Fi can’t help but smile at the pair.

 

She thought it would be much harder than it was.

 

\------

Later, there’s a big fight about how Ghirahim is technically still tethered to Ganondorf. Impa insists that Ganondorf may be able to sense his location, which could put them all in danger and Fi argues right back until she’s sure they’ll attract Ganondorf just from how loud they’re being.

 

Fi refuses to let Ghirahim leave alone, and the argument ends when Linkle threatens to leave right alongside them. They can’t exactly leave their real hero behind, so Ghirahim and Fi end up traveling with everyone on the route back to Hyrule Castle.

 

She can hear Linkle further up, loudly talking about their adventures and how they accidentally made it into the twilight realm, earning gasps and exclamations of “But it’s been impossible to find for centuries!” which prompts Linkle’s delighted response of “I know!”

 

If she focuses hard enough, she can hear hear Hylia’s voice echoing in her head. It’s forgiving and kind, unresentful of her actions. And, allowing herself to imagine, she thinks it might even be understanding.

 

It brings a smile to her face.

 

Ghirahim links his arm in hers, drawing her out of her mind. Fi smiles at him before turning back to face where Linkle is. The hero in question eagerly waves at them, and Zelda who’s beside her hesitates before offering them a small one as well.

 

Then, Linkle laughs and throws her arm around Zelda’s shoulders and smiles when the woman’s cheeks turns pink at the contact. It brings a smile to Fi’s face- it’s good to see them truly back together again.

 

This journey’s not not done- far from it. But Fi’s looking forward to seeing it unfold, and then to where her own life goes.

 

Her own life, where she’ll pave out her own path instead of following one made by someone else. It excites her.

 

Distantly, she swears can hear Hylia’s delighted laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> im not entirely happy with where i ended it but i dont want to write more to the story but ill probably add an epilogue tbh
> 
> this was just, a super self indulgent thing and i enjoyed writing it and i hope you enjoyed reading it! it was a labor of love
> 
> im also going to have a separate fic of the same au only from ghirahims point of view! and give him more attention because i wanted this to be about fi mainly but the first draft of this i did was from ghirahims and i wanna do that better


End file.
